Since the manufacturing of the integrated circuit, the semiconductor industry has experienced continued rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (i.e., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area.
These integration improvements are essentially two-dimensional (2D) in nature, in that the volume occupied by the integrated components is essentially on the surface of the semiconductor wafer. Although dramatic improvement in lithography has resulted in considerable improvement in 2D integrated circuit formation, there are physical limits to the density that can be achieved in two dimensions. One of these limits is the minimum size needed to make these components. Also, when more devices are put into one chip, more complex designs are required.
An additional limitation comes from the significant increase in the number and length of interconnections between devices as the number of devices increases. When the number and length of interconnections increase, both circuit RC delay and power consumption increase.
Among the efforts for resolving the above-discussed limitations, three-dimensional integrated circuits (3D ICs) and stacked dies are commonly used. Through-silicon vias (TSVs) are often used in 3D ICs and stacked dies for connecting dies. In this case, TSVs are used to connect the integrated circuits on a die to the backside of the die. In addition, TSVs are also used to provide a short grounding path to connect the ground in the integrated circuits to the backside of the die, which is typically covered by a grounded aluminum film. Methods are thus being explored to enhance the stacking of dies comprising TSVs.